


Anseland

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Modern Royalty, So yeah, an attempt was made, and caroline is one thousand percent done with his shenanigans, and stuff, but anyway, but i had about 36 hours to do two pinch hits, despite that there haven't really been any shenanigans, i hope you like it shauna!!!, idk even what this is, it all works out in the end, klaus is a prince, like i really really tried, she's kind of judgy, so please don't judge me, so they all live happily ever after, there's smut at least???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Klaus of Anseland comes to attend Whitmore college and ends up in the dorm room right next to hers, Caroline pegs him as a rude, womanizing ass. And sure, he kind of is, but Klaus is determined to get her to take a chance on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anseland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



* * *

_"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_   
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_   
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_   
_The jury's out, but my choice is you"_

_\- Taylor Swift, "Ours"_

* * *

 

Klaus Mikaelson was a Prince of some tiny country in Europe called “Anseland”, and according to the ice breaker they’d played at their first hall meeting of the Spring semester, he had six siblings, was not the heir to the throne, and was planning to major in studio art. Apparently, he would be attending until graduation, which made sense, since Whitmore had one of the best art programs in the country. She subtly googled him on her phone while they discussed the alcohol policy, and found an almost endless stream of candids of him making out with women in clubs, being sulky while the rest of his family participated in charity events, and being shirtless on the beach.

So far, Caroline had gotten the distinct impression that Klaus was a total ass, as rich want-for-nothing trust fund babies-slash-royalty tended to be, and was proven right about five seconds after said hall meeting when she was walking back to her room.

“Hello, love. Caroline, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, trying to keep her tone pleasant and polite.

“I was wondering if you might like to accompany me to coffee tomorrow. Perhaps give me a tour of the grounds?”

“This is only my second semester, so I’d be a terrible tour guide. Sorry,” she said with her best pageant smile, turning to walk away, but Klaus caught her wrist, tugging her lightly so that they were nose to nose.

“We could explore together?” he suggested, his expression innocent, his tone anything but, and she felt an unwanted heat pool in her lower belly.

“Or we could, you know, not,” she said, forgoing the smile and tugging her wrist away. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

He just gave her a dimpled smirk, and she scowled, stalking towards the end of the hall where her room was, Klaus following her, and she whirled around as she approached her door.

“Why are you still following me?”

He pointed wordlessly to the room next to her, which had “klaus” scrawled along the paper, a scribble right before the name, though she could vaguely make out the “Ni” under the scribble.

“Oh, excellent. We’re sharing a wall,” she muttered, pulling her key out of her pocket and unlocking her door.

“See you around, Caroline,” he said with a smirk and she gritted her teeth, closing the door behind her.

“Over my dead body,” she said to the empty room, though she faintly heard Klaus’s laugh through the door.

* * *

She’d hoped that would have been the end of it, that he’d take a hint.

Either he was incredibly lucky or an excellent strategist, because he’d managed to bond with Caroline’s best friend Enzo within two weeks of the semester starting, and after that it was impossible to shake him.

He'd send her heated looks, touch her arm in a way that made her shiver, say her name in a husky drawl that should have been illegal, and every now and then she’d almost forget that she was supposed to ice him out.

Still, he had apparently decided that wanting to get into her pants shouldn’t stop him from bringing a girl or two a week back to his room and having incredibly loud sex with them.

She wasn’t jealous.

Really.

By the day before the start of midterms, a.k.a. her first college all-nighter, she’d had enough.

She stood up and marched out of her room, banging on the door, and there were a few thumps and some hushed conversation before Klaus opened it, only in sweatpants that sat low on his hips, the bulge of his erection incredibly obvious through the fabric.

She was bright red when her eyes snapped back to his face, and blushed even harder when she saw the smug smirk on his face.

“What can I do for you, love?”

“I know that your castle is probably huge and you therefore have to have zero concern for volume, but here you’re living with other people, and you need to keep it down so that I can concentrate.”

It was clear that he wasn’t listening to a word she said, his eyes dark as they drank in the large t-shirt she was wearing, the lace of her boyshorts peeking out under the hem. She huffed. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” he said, his eyes flicking back to meet hers, tone full of lust.

“Just keep your bone-a-thon down, okay?”

“I’ll make an attempt, but I refuse to hold back on giving a lady pleasure just because she screams my name too—”

“ _God_ , shut _up_ ,” Caroline hissed, clapping her hands over her ears. “Good night.”

She ignored Klaus’s reply, stomping back to her room and closing the door.

Strangely, it was completely quiet after that, other than the creaks of the bedframe.

* * *

He’d been a lot less pushy since the night she’d knocked on his door and told him to stop being so loud, and she’d occasionally wondered why. It was odd, to be sure. Maybe his goal to see her mostly undressed had been achieved, and he wasn’t interested? Probably not, since she still felt the prickle on her neck when he looked at her, and when she met his eyes they were as wanting as ever.

He might be embarrassed? Although, judging by his openness about his sex life and the size of the bulge in his sweatpants (not that she’d thought extensively about his dick, or anything), he really had nothing to be embarrassed about.

She might have accidentally moaned his name once when she came around her fingers _just that one time_ , but he’d been out and she was certain that he would have _mentioned_ it if he hadn’t, wouldn’t he?

It wasn’t that she _missed_ him, or anything. They still hung out with Enzo, and it’s not like he didn’t talk to her, but it was like he was trying to be _nice_ , which bothered her for some reason.

Okay, so maybe, just _maybe_ she liked him. Only a little bit. A lot.

Whitmore’s annual end-of-the-year party was amazing (although Caroline was already making a mental list of how she’d improve it when _she_ became the leader of the student activities committee).

She’d spent most of it making sure everything was running smoothly, flitting around to chat with people and refill drinks and snacks, but she did end up getting out to the dance floor for a song or two. She spotted Klaus about halfway through, leaning against the wall on his phone.

Though he seemed to go to clubs often in his home country, Klaus rarely attended Whitmore parties, and Caroline was curious as to why he was there. She put down her bucket of canned soda and walked to him, leaning against the wall next to him. “Hello, love,” he said, putting his phone away and smiling, his dimples cutting into his cheeks. At that moment, she realized that she was in much too deep, that she needed him, that she _wanted_ him.

“Hey,” she said softly, sinking down next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said bluntly, and she frowned.

“About what?”

“You. Well, us.”

“Us?”

He sighed, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the party and pulling her to sit beside him on a bench. “I’m staying here for awhile because of some security concerns, and Enzo told me I should look into renting in Mystic Falls just so I’d know someone. I found a nice apartment, so I’ll be there for the summer. I know you like me, Caroline. You’re not subtle. I’ve made it very, _very_ clear that I want to be with you, and I’d like to talk about your reservations. I know that my life is rather chaotic, and I understand if that’s something you don’t want to deal with, but would it hurt to try?”

She bit her lip. “I just... I don’t want to be in the spotlight, Klaus. Dating you would make my private life completely public. Every single thing I’ve ever done would be looked at through a microscope.”

“What, is there something I should know about?” he asked with a slight smile.

She snorted. “No, actually. I’m just worried they’ll make something sensational up because I’m too boring.”

“You’re not boring,” he said, rolling his eyes, and she smiled slightly.

“You know what I mean.”

“No. I honestly don’t.”

She sighed. “Look, you’re right. I want to, okay? But I’m not going to date you in public. If you can handle that, then I’m happy to try. I want to try. I just don’t want to ‘come out’ until we’re certain that it’s working, you know?”

“I’ll just have to try to convince you, then,” he said, and she smiled.

“I guess so.”

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?”

“Sure.”

They walked back to the dorm, talking about plans for the summer, and she unlocked her door, looking at Klaus out of the corner of her eye. He bent to kiss her on the cheek and pulled back. “Good night, Caroline.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his necklaces, pulling him down for a heated kiss. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did she moaned into his mouth as his hands found her hip and hair, pulling her as close to him as possible, and they stumbled into her bedroom, Klaus kicking the door closed behind him.

At his low groan when she tugged his hair, she remembered where they were and what she had wanted to talk to him about, pulling away to catch her breath, trying to find enough brain power to talk as he pressed soft kisses to her neck.

Her body shuddered under his touch as his hands roved her body, his tongue heaven against her skin, and she finally tangled her fingers in his hair and found the will to gently tug his lips from her neck.

“So, here’s what’s going to happen,” she said with as much dignity as she could muster while flushed, out of breath, and desperate for him. “We’re dating. We’re going to have super awesome finals de-stress sex right now. You’re going to come home with Enzo and I, and we’ll sneak around like sixteen year olds and have dumb movie dates, and you can convince me that this isn’t going to be a train wreck. Sound good?”

“More than,” he said, clearly trying not to laugh, before bending to kiss her again, but she dodged, smiling slightly, and reaching to cup his cheek.

“I like you. I have for a long time, and I really want to make this work.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

“Good,” she said before capturing his lips with hers again.

* * *

Klaus waited impatiently for the bartender to pour him and Caroline drinks, checking on her out of the corner of his eye.

It was only the second day after he’d arrived, and people in Mystic Falls had been a bit nosey at first, but once they’d explained that yes, he was an actual real-life prince, but he was also Caroline and Enzo’s friend from school, no one thought much of him spending time with her. She’d apparently gone through enough rumors from being friends with Enzo that nothing about her having platonic male friends surprised anyone anymore.

When he finally got the drinks and began to walk back to her, he saw a man approach who she’d described as a friend from high school who had been incredibly skeazy. Klaus watched as she gave the man a strained smile, leaning slightly away from him.

“Hey, Care. Long time no see.”

“Good to see you too, Ty. How are you?”

“I’m good. Can I buy you a drink?”

Caroline looked like she wasn’t sure how to respond, probably due to the group of gossipy-looking middle aged women at the next table, and she gave him a thankful smile when he walked over. “Everything all right, love?” he asked, staring down Tyler, who stared back, clearly willing to have an alpha-male stand-off. “She’s with me. You should leave, mate.”

“Why? I was just trying to talk to an old friend.”

“Leave,” he said firmly, and Tyler raised an eyebrow before glancing at Caroline, who seemed to have decided that the pissing contest was too asinine to pay any attention to, and was looking at her phone.

“Dude, calm down,” Tyler said, holding his hands up in surrender and moving away.

“Ready to go?” Caroline asked, her voice clipped, and he winced as she grabbed her purse, leaving the completely-full drink on the counter.

Was she angry that he’d essentially announced they were dating?

He got up from his seat warily, pulling on his jacket and patting himself down to make sure that he had everything before turning to the front door, holding out his hand for Caroline to take, which she did.

He took that as a good sign.

“Can I see your place?” she asked, and he nodded.

Her face was unreadable as they drove, and he could practically see the gears turning in her mind. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked as they pulled up to the front.

She shook her head, not answering, and walked towards the elevator, pressing the up button firmly, still holding tight to his hand. “Caroline? What’s going on?”

“Is there anyone else on your floor?” she asked, dodging his question.

“No. The top floor’s a suite,” he said, frowning as they walked into the elevator. “Are you about to reveal to me that you’re, in fact, a serial killer?”

She snorted, waiting for the doors to close before she had him pressed against them, her lips on his as she slid her hands under his shirt, stroking his chest, her fingernails scraping across his nipples, making him groan. “No, I’m just loud,” she said teasingly, before kissing him again, her teeth scraping across his lips before moving to kiss his jaw and neck. She pressed her curves against him, and he felt himself growing hard as she rubbed his cock through his pants with her thigh.

“Fuck, Caroline…”

She hummed against his skin, her tongue, lips, and teeth leaving light red marks across his neck, and she pushed him slightly as the doors opened to the small room that held the elevator entrance, and he fumbled with his jacket, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, pulling Caroline in with him, gripping her hips under her dress.

“You didn’t need to be jealous,” she said quietly. “And I’m not saying that you should go all crazy alpha male, but it was cute just this once.”

He laughed quietly as she pulled back to tug his jacket off and then pull his shirt over his head, and he turned her around to pull her against him, sucking harshly at her neck as he fiddled with the side zipper of her dress. She moaned, tipping her head to the side as the dress pooled at her feet.

Her full breasts had been freed from the shelf bra from her dress, and they bounced slightly as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders. She gave him a bright smile, apparently perfectly comfortable standing in front of him in only her thong and heels, though she kicked her shoes off as she spoke again, still smiling slightly at what he was sure was a rather embarrassingly wonder-filled look on his face.

“I chose you, Klaus. I know you were just being a possessive weirdo, and I get that you’re protective because you’re used to not having to share your toys, but you need to remember that I’m with you, and I know you like me, and I’m confident in that,” she continued, running her hands lightly over his chest and kissing him lightly on the lips. “Even though you’ve been on gossip websites dating actresses, and could walk into a bar with your accent and dimples and have every woman try to go home with you, I trust you. I need you to trust me.”

She ran her fingertips lightly down his body to the button of his jeans, her light touch making goosebumps bloom on his arms. He hadn’t been this affected by a woman since he’d been a teenager, and there was something about the way Caroline moved, the way she looked at him, that made him feel needed.

He liked that.

She watched him with dark lust-filled eyes as he pushed her hands away, bringing them up to his lips and kissing her knuckles, smirking as her face flushed with heat, though she didn’t look away as he dropped her hands, and he held her gaze as he undressed completely, freeing his hard cock.

She bit her lip before speaking again as he walked towards her, one of his hands resting on her hip, the other making lazy circles against her inner thigh. “I need you to believe in me Klaus, okay? I know that you’re going to say that it’s nothing against me, you just don’t trust them, but I need you to-- _oh…”_

Her mouth fell open slightly as her eyelids closed and she let out a soft gasp. Klaus smirked, hooking the finger he’d shoved her thong aside with and abruptly pushed inside her against her walls, making her shiver against him. She clenched around him, steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. He nuzzled her ear, inhaling her scent as she moaned softly.

“You’re right, love,” he whispered against her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth, tugging lightly and letting go again. “And I do trust you.”

“Good.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel possessive. You are mine, and I do enjoy making sure that everyone in our general vicinity knows that to be true.”

“Show me.” she panted.

“Beg pardon, love?”

“I want you to fuck me in every room here,” she gasped out as he continued to move his fingers slowly inside her, her voice soft and needy. “Every time you walk through that door for the rest of the summer, I want you to remember how I screamed your name, how I came around your cock, how _good_ it felt for me to wrap my legs around your waist and move against you, begging for more.”

He felt his breath catch at the filthy words spilling from her lips, the images of her doing just as she said filled his mind, and she smirked as she trailed a hand down his chest to wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his hand moving inside of her.

“I’ll take you against the wall first, then,” he whispered, and she let out a soft moan as his thumb brushed over her clit. “I’ll lift you up and squeeze your arse with your legs around my waist while you scream. Would you like that?”

She nodded, taking in a sharp breath as he circled her clit lightly with his thumb.

“That’s the living room taken care of then, sweetheart. How do you want me to take you in the kitchen? Bend you over the table and fuck you from behind? Have you lean against the counter while I lick your pussy?”

“Kitchen table, bathroom counter,” she panted, her breathing ragged as she released his cock to dig her fingernails into his shoulders, her knees buckling.

“As you wish, love. How do you want me to take you in my studio?” he asked, backing her up against the wall, smirking at her soft moan as he pulled his fingers away, tugging her thong down her legs and letting her kick it away before he gripped her arse and liftied her to let her legs wrap around him, his lips closing around one of her nipples, tugging it lightly with his teeth. She reached down to stroke him again before positioning him at her entrance, her head falling back against the wall with a soft thump as he pushed in.

“I’ll suck your cock in your studio,” she panted out, her breathing ragged, and he felt his cock throb inside her, almost painfully hard as he began to move. “I’ll sink to my knees and lick my come off while you sit and watch. I’ll take you in my mouth and let you come down my throat. _Fuck_ , yes, right there...”

He laughed quietly and brushed his lips across her collarbone. “And the bedroom, love?” he asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

She dug her heels into his lower back and rolled her hips against him. “I…”

“Tell me,” he whispered cajolingly, squeezing her hips as he let his tongue dance across the hollow of her throat.

“I want you to press me against your mattress and fill me. I want you to fuck me hard while I scream for you.”

He moved faster, the sounds of Caroline’s moans and the slap of their bodies colliding filling the air. She dug her heels into his lower back and clawed at his shoulders, rolling her hips against him. “Faster, Klaus, please.”

She tensed as his hips moved faster, groaning at how hot and tight she was around him, and how good it felt, and he heard her breath catch before she moaned his name and came hard around him. He fucked her through her orgasm, and he was so fucking _close_.

“Come for me,” she ordered, her voice breathy and filled with need. “Don’t you want to mark me; watch your come run down my inner thighs? Please, Klaus.”

He saw a flash of her wicked grin as his balls tightened and he spilled inside her. She smirked as she wriggled away from him, both of them breathing raggedly. He saw his come sticking to her inner thighs, her skin damp with sweat, her smile bright. “Shower?” she suggested. “Then you can tonguefuck me while I sit on the counter. I was serious about fucking in every room.”

“I’m glad,” he said, giving her a smirk, and she shrieked in surprise before laughing as he picked her up again, throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

**_Three years later..._ **

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Klaus,” Caroline breathed, looking down at the box she just opened. “You didn’t.”

“As per our tradition, since you still won’t let me spend money on you, It didn’t cost more than $20,” he said, arranging his face in an expression that vaguely resembled innocence.

“Klaus, this is a Marchesa gown.”

“I know.”

“I meant like, go to a store, not use your prince powers to get me something for free.”

“It wasn’t free,” he said, and the look on his face made an odd sense of dread gather in her stomach.

“What do you mean?”

“I made a deal. They give me the gown, and it gets modeled by my lovely fiancé at my family’s New Year's party.”

She gritted her teeth, the ring he’d given her heavy on her hand. “I never thought I’d say this, but there had better be some other fiancé that I don’t know about.”

“You’re my one and only, sweetheart,” he said dryly. “Look, you’ve met my family, and it’s not as though you didn’t know what agreeing to marry me would entail I think it’s time..”

“Yes, but...” she trailed off, knowing that it made no sense to argue.

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart. I promise.”

She looked at him, at the earnestness in his eyes, the easy confidence in how he held himself, and she nodded, trying to keep a straight face. “Just no tiaras.”

“Fair enough,” he said, his lips twitching.

  



End file.
